Damn You, Eriko!
by Iijuin
Summary: Eriko can sometimes be too much of a bother..SeixYouko


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marimite character but if I did…that would be so cool..**

**My 1****st**** fan fiction…**

**Enjoy…all readers**

**Apologies…if mistakes are made**

**Thank You…for spending the time in reading this**

**Lillian Clinic**

….

…..

Ugh …

……it hurts….

…my head hurts…

…………………..

…….where am I???

"Oh, good, you are awake. Some of your classmates decided to bring you here because according to them, you are suffering from a severe headache. If it still hurts, you are free to rest here until you are feeling better." the school nurse said. "How are you feeling now?" the nurse added…

"I'm super! I can manage. Thank You and Good Day to You, gorgeous nurse lady", I said winking with a sly smile. It's really my tradition to admire girls with gifted beauty regardless of the age; in short, I simply love flirting with other girls.

"Oh stop it already! You're making me blush", the nurse said while laughing.

I stood up while forcing myself to act natural in front of her even though my head started to ache really badly and I mean really bad. Or should I say very bad hang over.

_**Damn you Eriko!!**_Were the only sentence I could construct with my aching head.

**Last night**

"Hey!! Wait!!" I shouted, falling on the floor and Eriko falling on top of me.

"Eriko! Stop now! I'm starting to get really drunk here", I said lying on the floor trying to push her away from me as she continuously coax me to drink the strong liquor she had bought.

She passed her entrance exam so she wanted to celebrate but she's gone totally out of control. We were the only one's here in her room celebrating because it is a school night and no one else were allowed to go out except for me of course, I'm independent and mainly the reason why I'm suffering here. I didn't expect this, she said a simple dinner. What the hell am I doing in her room getting drunk? I have class tomorrow! And an exam the next day!

"Nonsense!! Drink up, Satou!! I passed!! Remember?!?!?!?!" Eriko managed to shout directly at my ears and then collapsing on the floor. Normally, it's more of my style getting drunk and coaxing my friends to drink but this is just too much, I am not in the mood for this. I carried her to her bed and then left her. "Dekochin's totally wasted", I said to myself while walking out of her room.

_Is this what Eriko meant of a simple dinner? _I asked myself. Frowning.

The sun started to rise and birds started to chirp which irritated me a lot and made me want to shoot them all. It's 5:00am in the morning and I have to get ready to go to school. I can't even stand because of this terrible headache but I have to go; I still don't understand my lessons in mathematics. I can still remember in elementary school when I asked my teacher how 'x' can be a number when it is clearly a letter. _Funny. _I fixed my things and went to school even with my aching head.

The next thing I know, I'm in the clinic.

Thinking of what happened last night still give me shivers even until now.

I walked past the ginkgo trees headed in the direction of the Rose Mansion with my hand on my head…

**Rose Mansion**

Usually, I never noticed how the stairs here are too much of a bother but now, DARN stairs. I managed to climb down and set my things. It's getting really late but I planned on studying here where the ambiance is just the right kind for studying. Besides, there's a gorgeous nurse lady here if my nose starts to bleed or if my eyes starts to pop out because of the numbers. And suddenly…

"Sei?" someone said upon entering the council meeting room.

"_Oh man!" The ambiance just changed! _I told myselfuponhearing her voice.

"Hey, Youko!", I managed to say, "So how's the exam?" I asked forcing myself to concentrate on the math notebook in front of me. It really annoyed me when I feel this uneasiness when I'm with her. It's just not my style, I feel comfortable with other girls, and I even enjoy flirting with them but not with her.

"It's okay, it's really not that hard" she said while leaning towards me and looking at the notebook I have. "Oh! Math, my favorite subject" she said, "Do you need any help, Sei?".

"Don't worry about it, this is easy as pie!", I retorted and giving her that famous Satou-grin.

"Okay, good luck on your exam then. Good day to you", she walked towards the biscuit like door and her hands just mere inches from the doorknob.."

"Wait, Yo---"

"Well it's getting rather late and the school gates will be closed, where do you want to study, Sei?" she said managing to cut me off and turned to me with her perceptive smile.

_She's so good at reading people's minds it's scary._

"Well, is it okay if I go to your house? Mine is like a pigpen, I don't really like cleaning that much and besides I don't mind spending the night with you" I said still showing her that Satou-grin.

"Is that so?? You better behave yourself Sei"

"Sure thing!"

I had a hard time standing up because my headache began to hit in again. Youko noticed this…

"Sei, are you alright?" she inquired and walked near at my side. She looked so beautiful when she's worried I thought to myself. Seeing her concerned beautiful face made me feel better already.

"Yeah, just a little headache, nothing to worry about" Well, I guess I should be more thankful to Eriko then I thought.

**Youko's House**

Youko's parents are away on a business trip so we were the only ones in her house. This calmed me a bit due to the fact that I don't have to be formal or anything, I don't like formalities.

"Let's go to my room" she said which made my heart jumped. I'm starting to get really nervous now...

"Sure, nice house, it's really cozy here Youko" trying to cover my nervousness.

"Why thank you, Sei" she smiled causing my heart to melt. _I'm getting really confused now, why am I feeling this way towards her._

"Aren't you going to change, Youko dear?" I questioned her with a grin on plastered on my face.

"Sadly, I am not going to give you that opportunity of seeing me wearing something other than my uniform Satou Sei" she uttered causing me to laugh really hard…

"Oh...come on Youko, this super cool chick isn't going to do anything naughty to you…probably" I winked while walking closer and closer towards her…

"Stop it, Sei! Anyway, please make yourself comfortable, I'll fix the study table"

I watched her arrange the table, I just can't help but stare at her unrivaled beauty…I have to admit…Sachiko is beautiful but Youko is much more demure…Her short raven hair glowing through the light, I didn't even notice the power down.

"Oh my, a black out, this is unexpected, I'm sorry sei for the inconvenience"

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it, it's nothing…" _I don't really care as long as I'm with you Youko_

"I'll light some candles, okay…Uhmm, Sei can you come with me…"she said her eyes cast downwards

"What's this?? The great Rosa Chinensis afraid of the dark?? I managed to say in between laughs…

"Yes, Sei…now would you please stop giggling and come with me to the kitchen so I can get some candles" _I really admire her, she's a real born leader I guess. And the fact that she's afraid of the dark is so cute._

"Alright then, I'll escort you to the kitchen, Miss" I said proudly…grinning

"Thank You"

We settled in her bedroom, both of us sitting there on the floor staring at the candle placed on the table…I told her that she doesn't have to teach me now, I can't concentrate on a dark place…

_Especially when I'm with you…_

_I stared into space resisting myself to even look at her, but I lost it and cast a quick glance at her._

"Hey, Youko ---", what the…She's sleeping, her head resting on the edge of the bed, her hands laying on her lap…

I moved to her side…watching her sleep…I really want to be with her…Oh, Youko…you're so beautiful.

_We are always so near but I just don't know why we can't be closer, is it because of Shiori? Am I too afraid of loving and getting hurt again…I told myself that my heart will be closed and will never get close to anyone ever again, but you are making it hard for me to follow that principle. I can't reach you Youko, you're this very smart woman, going to be the valedictorian of our batch and I'm this person who is remembered for having the most records on the discipline's office._

_You're perfect…Youko_

I stared at her, the details of her face being lighted by the candle. Breathing evenly, looking so calm and relaxed. I can't help it anymore…I raised my hands and rested my palms on her cheeks, I started to caress her face…

_I want you…_

_I yearn for you…_

_I love you, Youko…_

"Oh, Sei…Are you cold? You're hand feels so cold" she said her eyes still closed…

"What?! Youko?? Are you awake??!!" I said pushing myself AND my hand away from her…

"I'm just resting my eyes, and then I felt you come closer" she explained whilst opening her eyes.

"So you decided to sit still????" I questioned her with my eyes practically popping out.

"Well….yes…is that wrong of me to do?"

"Youko! That's not fair", I declared my eyes thrown downwards cheeks blushing…

_Oh man!! I shouldn't have done that!!!_

"Look, Youko, I'm sorry…I ---"

"Don't worry, Sei" Youko moved closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. My mind went blank. I can even smell the fragrance of her hair…it's so intoxicating…

_Is this really happening???_

"So, how's the party with Eriko?" she asked.

"Terrible" I said frowning while remembering the night.

"I see, you were really deep in slumber when I visited you in the clinic"

"You visited me???"

"Of course I did, don't be too surprised"

"I'm not that surprised, you are a meddler after all"

"Silly" she said moving closer to me.

I held her chin, causing her to look at me. I stared at her eyes and she stared with mine. I started to lean into her face, my lips getting nearer and nearer with hers…she closed her eyes and threw her arms around my neck all I could do was hold her and then we kissed each other. Lips clashing together…It's getting hotter and hotter...we kissed each other passionately, the darkness enveloping our every body…emotions that had been binded by time and reason have all been opened with just one kiss…I don't want to let go her.

"Youko, I Lo----" I tried to say breaking our kiss…but…

Ring Ring

"What?" the phone ringing which aggravated me a lot.

"I'll answer the phone; it could be my parents" Youko sensing my irritation kissed me on the cheek and showed me that very gentle smile of hers.

"I love you too Sei" and with that, all I could do was smile and the feeling of aggravation left me…I know that Youko will be in my arms again after a few minutes.

My eyes never left her as she headed in the direction of phone; she's all I could see. The darkness didn't matter at all, I can see her clearly with my heart...I wondered whom she is talking to…I wondered who is the one that broke that emotional moment I shared with the woman I love…

"Oh Hi!" I could hear Youko said.

….

…

Giggles

…

…….

……….

Giggles

……….

………

"Bye Eriko" she told the caller…

_**Damn you Eriko!!! **_


End file.
